The Little Things
by mentalsunflower
Summary: With time to spare out at sea, Elizabeth starts to realize that maybe a certain pirate isn't exactly what she thinks he is. [SPARRABETH]


**A/N: **Well. My first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, even though I've LOVED this movie since it came out. And I just _have _to start off with a Sparrabeth, don't I? Sorry if they're very out of character, haha. Well. Okay. This needs some explaining.

**IMPORTANT: **Haven't seen the extended trailer yet? Well, this takes place in some of the scenes I've seen (and assumed things about, because that's what I do). When Elizabeth requests to travel on Jack's ship, it seems that Will isn't on it with them. So this fiction is during the time that Elizabeth and Jack are together on his ship, and Elizabeth doesn't yet know exactly what they're look for (let's pretend no one has explained to her about the dead man's chest. Because in later clips in the trailer, it seems Jack is telling her about the chest _later_). …Whew. That was long. So…yea. That makes more sense later.

**Disclaimer: **Generally belongs to Disney, but the idea and such belongs to Gore Verbinski? Or can I just say Disney? Haha.

**The Little Things**

"Captain Sparrow!" The clear voice of the young girl caught the older pirate off guard. He spun around on the deck of his ship, watching her with that expression of his that mingled shock and pleasure and maybe a fraction of disgust—something Elizabeth always found irritating.

"Yes, Miss Swann?" Jack asked, smirking and giving a small mock bow. Elizabeth's brow furrowed at his actions, as well at the chilly ocean breeze that was starting to billow around the two. She had tied her unruly hair back with a ribbon, but it was slowly unfurling from her hurried knot and was being tossed in the air. Her casual outfit of trousers and a white shirt topped with a light jacket caused her to look not half as feminine as usual, and yet the clothes presented her curves and tanned skin rather nicely. Jack, on the other hand, was clothed in his usual attire, save for his hat, which was gripped in his rough hands. He idly placed it atop his head as he continued to watch Elizabeth through kohl-lined eyes.

"Are you going to answer anytime soon, or shall I go make us some tea?" he asked sarcastically.

Elizabeth frowned. "I need to ask you where we are headed."

Jack hesitated. "Out," he finally responded vaguely.

"Out." Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips angrily. "Are you trying to fool me, Captain Sparrow?"

"Not at all, Miss Swann," Jack replied breathlessly, strutting a few steps closer to her as he made a wide sweeping motion out to the waves that bobbed gently beneath them. "We are out at sea, exploring to the corners of the earth! Searching for that one thing that will solve all of our problems!" He grinned at her, flashing gold and silver teeth in her face. Elizabeth watched him curiously before replying.

"What _is _this one thing you speak so fondly of, Captain Sparrow?" she asked softly. Jack smiled and took a step closer.

"Freedom," he whispered huskily, lifting his hands to the sky in an abrupt manner. Elizabeth snorted and tossed her hair back again.

"You already tried to pull that on me already, Captain," she replied icily, remembering their time on the island. "I need a truthful answer."

"Oh, blast," Jack, muttered, eyeing her warily. "You're too clever for this ship, love. I suggest getting off at the next stop so I can have some peace."

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Doubtful." Strands of hair continued to whip across her face, so much so that she could barely see the Captain anymore. "Oh, this stubborn hair!" she cried out exasperatedly. "Being on a ship doesn't help at all," she growled.

"Here," whispered that low voice of the captain. Elizabeth halted in her furious fight with the hair to glance up between the cracks in the curtain of her bangs. She saw the flawless sky in front of her, and the ocean reflecting its color so it seemed they were surrounded by an endless dome of blue; the aging wood of the _Black Pearl_, now cleaned of the dust and dirt from the previous crew; the nets above her as seagulls cawed in the distance; and Captain Jack, holding his prized hat out to her like a peace offering. She continued to stare at it, confused at the gesture.

"I—what?" she asked stupidly, unsure of what to say. A 'thank you', or an 'are you crazy?'

"The hat will keep the hair out of your face," Jack replied with an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face. "It works for me, love." The joke didn't register in Elizabeth's mind as she gingerly took the hat out of the captain's grimy fingers. It was old and worn, and she could smell sweat and dirt and blood on it as she held it tightly in her grasp. She had no idea why she clung so tightly to it. She slowly and deliberately placed it on her head, stuffing her tail of hair underneath it so it would stop blowing. The hat was a little large for her and drooped almost past her eyes, but it did the trick; she could now see if not for the shadow of the hat.

"Er—thank you," she said graciously, albeit awkwardly. The young woman had never felt kindness from the pirate: always sarcasm, rudeness, or complete and utter craziness. But never kindness. It was unexpected and made her feel warm inside.

"Your welcome, young lass," he replied easily, as if he had not just done something completely out of character. He stretched his arms behind his head, craning his neck to look up at the sky. Members of the crew scuttled around the ship, bored by the lack of wind and therefore lack of duties. It was a calm day on the _Pearl. _

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth began, her hands fumbling anxiously with each other. He turned around from his gazing at the sea to watch her with a contemplative look. She switched her eyes away from his boring ones to the sea, trying to erase the image of those chocolate brown orbs. They were mesmerizing, and she hated herself for thinking something so childish. When she was a child; that was when she had fantasized about running off with a pirate. But not now! It was a foolish childhood hope.

The captain made an impatient noise deep in his throat, but no matter how much the strange and uncomfortable silence stretched between the two, Elizabeth couldn't speak. What did she want to say, anyway?

"You're…" She stopped, hesitating. "You're a different sort of pirate, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth hadn't meant the words to come out as they had; it sounded like she was accusing him of not being a pirate at all! She felt a blush heat up her cheeks, and she turned to vehemently protest what she had just spoken, but she halted to see the tiniest of smiles pulling at the corners of Jack's lips.

"Aye," was all he answered, tipping the corner of the hat on Elizabeth's head back a fraction so her eyes weren't hidden. "That's what I keep hearing." He cocked his head, studying her in that way that made Elizabeth feel as if he could see right through her. "If you're going to wear my hat, make sure I can see your eyes, Elizabeth."

He rarely ever uttered her name, and if he did it was in the presence of Will. But now, just the two of them on the ship (not literally speaking, of course. There was still the crew)…Elizabeth felt a strange bubble growing in her stomach. She struggled to push it down.

"Of course, Captain," she replied neutrally. His expression at her tone was curious, but she turned away to look out at sea before he could accuse her with those eyes again. She didn't even realize she was holding onto the rail so tightly her knuckles were turning white, until she felt the splinters of wood pushing into her fingers. Jumping back and muttering, Elizabeth grimaced at the pieces of wood in her fingers.

Jack snorted. "Scared of a little sliver," He asked, smirking, "after all you've been through?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "It's always the little things that hurt the most, Captain Sparrow," she replied icily, but his words had hit home. She curled her fingers tightly as if the slivers weren't painful in the least.

"Aye, perhaps." Jack turned to lean his elbows on the rail instead, resting his back against it and facing Elizabeth. "And the little things that matter most, correct?" His mysterious gaze flickered her way; Elizabeth thought of him lending her his hat and blushed, pulling the brim lower to shadow her pink cheeks.

"I suppose so, Captain Sparrow."

He didn't respond at first, but then suddenly tipped his head back in that way, watching her from the corner of his eyes. "Jack," he told her.

Again, Elizabeth hadn't the slightest what he was speaking of. So she kept silent, hoping the incredulous expression on her face was enough of a hint.

It wasn't.

Jack continued to watch her, and Elizabeth sighed. "Er—excuse me?"

"My name is Jack, just like _yours _is Elizabeth." He gave her a brief smile that seemed as if it had never been on his lips in the first place.

"Oh—um—of course. I'm just so used to…" She let her words drift off into the air, because Jack had turned around to watch the ocean again.

"Remember the opportune moment, Miss Swann," he told her nonchalantly. Elizabeth blinked. "That's when you'll know what you need to know."

She knew what he was talking about at _last. _She grinned. "It's Elizabeth, isn't it Jack?" she asked, his name coming off foreign on her tongue. It sounded simple and rough and likable, just like Jack.

Elizabeth couldn't see it, but the captain was grinning out at the ocean, his hands splayed easily on the railing. "Aye," was all he said, and the two stood in comfortable silence for awhile longer until Jack had to attend to some of his duties, which left Elizabeth alone, anxious, and very thoughtful.


End file.
